


silent pain is the loudest

by RoxieOfficial



Series: Our Numbered Days [1]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Break Up, M/M, Sad Justin, bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 10:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxieOfficial/pseuds/RoxieOfficial
Summary: Alex and Justin have broken up exactly 74 days, 9 hours, 5 minutes, and 43 seconds ago. Not that Justin had been counting.





	silent pain is the loudest

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, the title is from one of r. h. Sin's poems.

Alex and Justin have broken up exactly 74 days, 9 hours, 5 minutes, and 43 seconds ago. Not that Justin had been counting.

This had definitely been the worst breakup in his life. He had never loved someone as much as he loved Alex. Alex, this sweet, angelic boy who could light up a room with his smile. Alex who always had some sarcasm in his words. Some days, Justin thought that maybe, just _maybe_ , Alex was the love of his life. But now, Alex wasn't even in his life anymore.

They hadn't seen each other since the breakup, except that one time. It had been 27 days, 6 hours, 22 minutes, and 4 seconds since the breakup. Justin had ran into Alex doing the groceries for his mom. In fact, it had been his mom's fault if he had ran into Alex, really, because she was usually the one to do the grocery, but today, Justin needed to change his mind, so he had told her he would go instead. Bad idea, it seemed.

They hadn't really said anything major, except one thing. Justin had apologized to Alex. He had apologized for... basically everything that went wrong in their relationship. The sleepless nights where they would fight, then cry in the other's arms, holding on to dear life. He had apologized for being so shy in public. It had gotten so bad, Justin wouldn't even hold Alex's hand in public, let alone kiss him! And last, but not least, he had apologized for being the worst thing in Alex's life. His exact words were: “ You're the best thing that ever happened to me. I'm sorry I was the worst thing that happened to you. ” Alex only stared at him in disbelief, before Justin left, his heart heavy in his chest.


End file.
